1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an information detection system, and more particularly to a local detection processing device, and a detection device and an information processing system using the same.
2. Related Art
It has become a popularized application that a wired or wireless detection device is applied to detect all kinds of physical, chemical or biological information and their changes, and a specific analyzing circuit or software is applied to analyze the potential event. According to a general detection system, a detector with single or multiple detection functions is disposed or built at several locations to return a detection result to the processing device periodically or randomly in a connected manner for the processing device to analyze and decide.
For example, in a factory, there is a need for constantly detecting pipelines to check if there is a crack, leakage, over high or low temperature and an intrusion of foreign matter and so on in the pipelines. Therefore, the following systems are built, which are a pipeline detection system, such as a gas detector, a temperature detector and a processing device thereof, an intrusion detection system, such as a vibration detector, a photoelectric switch and a processing device thereof, and a leakage detection system, such as a gas detector and a processing system thereof.
Also, for example, in the large civil structures, such as dams, bridges, overpass roads and dust barriers, a large number of vibration sensors and satellite localizers are disposed at specific locations and connected to the processing system, and the vibration sensors and satellite localizers are used for monitoring potential displacements or cracks to prevent the unexpected events or accidents before hand. Moreover, an ordinary household may install a door and window sensor, a gas detector, a temperature sensor and a deflection sensor to form a security system together with the processing device thereof.
All the above-mentioned and other detection processing systems usually include multiple sensing devices, at least one sensing processing device and an inbuilt sensing processing software. The information detected by the sensing device is sent to the processing device in a wired or wireless manner, and one or more types of sensing information are analyzed to produce a result, and then a certain action is taken. The actions are usually transmitted to a centralized processing system through a specific communication tool and are interpreted by a computer or a human being to decide a corresponding reaction.
In the above-mentioned detection processing devices, a specific analysis function is inbuilt in the detection processing device for analyzing specific detection data. The analysis and decision results are used for determining whether the detection processing device transmits the detected data to the centralized processing system. The further analysis and reading are processed in the centralized system. In addition, if the detected area is quite large, a detection processing device should be equipped in every divided district and respectively connected to the centralized processing system.
The above-mentioned detection processing devices need to be installed separately according to different applications. All the detection processing devices must be provided with communicating functions with all detectors and the centralized processing system. If different kinds of the detection processing devices are installed in the same area and are connected in the wired manner, the circuit or pipeline system is too complicated, and consequently, the circuit design is not easy and the maintenance is more difficult as the pipelines are twisted together. If the detection processing devices are connected in the wireless manner, although the problem of complicated pipeline system is avoided, the cost is abundantly increased.
Furthermore, if the detection processing devices with a simple function are installed in the same area repetitively, it actually causes the waste of resource and the increase of cost. Because the data and signal formats received and processed by different detection processing devices are different and the connected centralized processing systems are also different, it is difficult to put different kinds of detection processing devices together.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel detection processing device which can receive and process different kinds of detection signals and data.
Meanwhile, an integrated detection processing device is also needed for processing the detection signals and data generated by different kinds of detectors in the same area.
Furthermore, a detection processing system is also needed for processing the detection signals and data generated by different kinds of detectors according to different purposes.